


Tekken Random Fics

by ReikaValdrig



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikaValdrig/pseuds/ReikaValdrig
Summary: This fic. Contain Headcanon, Characther x Reader, and many mores, Forgive my bad grammar and hapoy reading
Kudos: 4





	Tekken Random Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad grammars, this is Ver. 1 i made 2 version, first is boy from age 18-30 like the Ver. 2 is like Kazuya, Lee and others from age 30+

.. 

The First Meeting (Ver. 1)

You were moved to the Mishima Highschool because some 'accident' in your previous School. Actually you not really care about Your New School.

You get Off from your car, Looking around, observing the New School you decide to take a walk.

**Jin Kazama**

You walk to the Roof, when open the door you noticed some boy sleeping in there. He has a Handsome face and Unique Hair,You decided to take a closer look of that Sleeping 'Beauty' Boy.

You crouching and look at taht boy face, he's handsome, not like any kind of man you've ever meet, you try to touvh him, but suddenly he's open his eyes and drag you down, Now that you're under him, he's staring at you and then he's in Now that you're underneath him, he's staring at you, after realize you was a woman he startled and get off from you that makes him fall. 

"So-sorry... I thought you was 'him'" he said while rub his nape, you chuckle, "it's alright, my bad to tiuch such handsome man when he's sleep," Your words make him blush so hard, you laugh again.

"My Name Is (Y/N) i'm the transfered student from (Previous/School/Name) nice to meet you..."

"yes.." he answered you with flat tone.

"maybe.. We can be friend?" 

**Hwoarang**

You walk to School auditorium, and meet with Red Haired man who doing some chores in there while grumbles.

"Excuse me.." you spoke made the man notices you, then He walks to you while pointing his finger at you, "what do you need? Can't you see i'm busy? Scram!" you feel like somthing twitching in you head.

"Dear Mr Red-"

"oh? Are you trying to mock me? Telling me i should do this harder? Who do you think you are?!"

'This Man...' You though trying not to make bad impression at your first day at school.

"Ha! Good you know your place, now take that Fucking Mop and star weeping the Floor!" yeah, you sure somthing snap in your head..

"Mr... Red Hair you should be the one know your place! This your job! Not me! I'm just walk around here and Want to say hi to you. But!!! You told me to do your work?! Surely you anger issue!" you shout at him make him back off and don't dare to talk.

"ah..aa... Ah! You-you the one who have anger issues! My name is not red hair! It's hwoarang!!!" He Shout back.

You two stared at each other before finally you sighed and decide not use to talk back to this person, such waste of time, you turned back and leave.

" oh? Yeah! That's right! If you don't want help me just get Out of here! "he shout at you.

You shake you head and said,"Hopeless man," then walked out, Hwoarang who heard that shout at you.

"Whaddya' say?! Hey! Get back here!!!!" He shout but you don't care anymore and go out.

**Steve fox**

You walked to some place behind school, you found some building, it's small but nor really small.

You enter the building and find a man who pratices boxing with punching bag.

You're amazed at how quickly he performs that punch on his punching bag.

Without you realising you're clapping that makes him realize you're there "sorry, bother you, I (Y/N) i'm gonna study in here from tommorow and onward and for today I'm going to go around the school and find this place, I'm sorry if I bothered your pratice session,"

The man shakes his had and remove his gloves, He reached out his hand to you, "Steve Fox," he said.

"nice to meet you Steve..."

**Shin Kamiya.**

You walk around the school, There's nothing interesting until you lift your head up. You found a boy preparing to jump and suicide you try to scream as loud as you can "STOP!!! DON'T JUMP!!" it 's too late the boy is jump and fall in front of you.

You was shocked, you can' t move at all, but it's weird.. Why did this guy didn't bleed at all? You look closely then the guy get up from his place

Without any injuries,"A-are you alright?" you ask Him,He looks at you and smile, "Yep... I just slipped. "He Answer your question, you sighed " be careful not to slip off the roof again, it's dangerous, you're lucky today but luck didn't come everytime remember that," You told him.

"it's not because luck..." he's mumbles, "what?" you ask him.

"Nothing... My name is Shin kamiya.. See you again..." The boy ran away with one of his shoes removed during the jump.

"... Shin kamiya... I didn't even tell him my name yet..." you talk to yourself.

**Forest LaW**

Walking around this big school starved you, you decided to go to this school cafeteria.

"I want one tonkotsu ramen," you say, then look for a seat to sit on. 

"Forest! Deliver this food to the lady over there.." You heard the chef yelling at his son.

'That's very fast,' you think, then a guy who looks a lot like the Chef brings you your order.

"one bowl of tonkotsu ramen, please enjoy," the man puts the ramen in front of you, "are you a new student here? I've never seen you before," the man asked. 

"yes my name (Y/N) I just moved here, but i start study here from tommorow, today i just want to take a look of my new school," You answer, that Guy smiled at you with bright smile.

'That's dazzling.' you tried to cover your eyes.

"My name is forest! This school chef's Son! And student at this school! Nice to meet you!" he said.

"yeah nice to meet you too..." you answered him.

"You should try my father's cooking! He's a great chef! For Me... " he explains, you tried not to laugh at last sentences.

"alright! I will try it since i will study at here," you said then start eating your Food, Forest smiled hear that then go back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my bad grammars, if you have any ideas for me just tell me.


End file.
